


Death Note, Except it Ends On Episode 24.

by TrennelTime



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrennelTime/pseuds/TrennelTime
Summary: If L had just remembered one thing, then all this would've been over 14 episodes short.





	Death Note, Except it Ends On Episode 24.

    "It's...a shinigami...they really do exist..."

     _ **SO IF SHINIGAMI CAN ONLY BE HEARD AND SEEN BY OWNERS OF THEIR DEATH NOTES AND THEY CAN TOUCH THINGS LIKE REGULAR PEOPLE THAT MUST MEAN THAT THEY SHOULD BE ABLE TO INTERACT WITH THINGS WE CAN SEE AND WE CAN ONLY SEE THE OBJECT THAT THEY INTERACT WITH, BUT THERE'S THAT TIME WHERE MISA AMANE HAD A BIT OF HER HAIR RAISED UP MYSTERIOUSLY, WHICH MEANS THAT THERE MUST'VE BEEN A SHINIGAMI THERE AT THAT TIME, BUT THAT'S NOT ALL, THE SHINIGAMI RIGHT THERE MUST'VE BEEN FOLLOWING HIGUCHI THIS WHOLE TIME, AND HE'S THE OWNER OF THEIR DEATH NOTE, WHICH MEANS THAT THE SHINIGAMI HAVE TO FOLLOW THEIR DEATH NOTE'S OWNERS AT ALL TIMES, WHICH MEANS THAT THE SHINIGAMI CLOSE TO MISA AMANE MUST'VE BEEN THERE BECAUSE SHE OWNED A DEATH NOTE, AND SHE WAS ALSO WITH LIGHT YAGAMI WHICH MEANS THAT**_

   "LIGHT YAGAMI AND MISA AMANE ARE KIRA AND THE SECOND KIRA!!!"


End file.
